As computer architecture has evolved, the desire to render increasingly more complex visual displays has also evolved. More specifically, while images were rarely displayed in early computing devices, today's computing devices are often configured to display images, graphics, and/or videos. Similarly, as the visual data for rendering has evolved, more data may be required to render the visual data. As such, new techniques are desired for facilitating accurate rendering of the data. Additionally, as the data for rendering increases, new techniques are desired to increase the speed and decrease the number of clock cycles for rendering the visual data.